The invention relates generally to portable welding systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a wire feeder having the ability to control a welding system and various components integrally mounted inside a wearable unit.
Portable welding systems may be used in field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. These welders find applications in the farming and ranching industry and in a variety of other settings. To provide the welding functionality, a welding wire feeder may be used to feed a welding wire through a torch to a molten weld location in front of the tip of the torch. In many applications, it may be desirable to move the wire feeder to a remote location or simply to a different location in a work area. Otherwise, the wire feeder may be required to drive the wire over an unnecessarily long run of conduit to the particular location. As a result, the wire feeder may require a more robust and expensive drive mechanism.
Unfortunately, conventional wire feeders are designed as stationary devices intended to remain within a particular work area. Additionally, portable wire feeders can be difficult or impossible to carry in areas requiring one or both hands of the user. Some wire feeders may be integrated into the welding torch, such as “push-pull” or “self-contained” wire feed torches. However, these wire feed torches may result in a bulky and heavy torch that is difficult to use to access welds in certain locations, and they may be up to 10 to 15 feet in length. The wire feed mechanisms and control circuitry in these guns may also add cost and manufacturing complexities.
Some portable wire feeders may rely on the welding system to provide gas, power, and control signals to the wire feeder. Unfortunately, these requirements reduce the portability of such wire feeders and restrict the compatibility of the wire feeders to specific welding systems.